


Lucy's Valentines

by Novamore



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Drinking, F/F, FTLGBTales Fairy Hearts, Flirting, Fluff, LuCana, Lucy loves girls, Multiple crushes at once, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, luvia, mentioned gratsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novamore/pseuds/Novamore
Summary: With 2 cards and 24 hours on her side, Lucy is determined to make this Valentine’s Day matter.





	Lucy's Valentines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For the amazing Icemakeandheartbreak!! I hope you like it Wynter <3<3

Most people develop a few crushes in their lifetime, Lucy is no exception. The quickened heartbeat, shortness of breath, and ever-present fluster have become a routine part of her day to day life. The feelings never truly go away on a count of her being faced with her crushes every moment of the day.

Being enamored with 2 people close to your friends’ group will do that.

They truly were so different and yet Lucy’s love never faltered or strayed. She had deep feelings for both and today was the day to let them know. She stared at the sealed envelopes and smiled gently placing them into her bag. She spent months pouring her feelings into the words spelled out in these cards, and today she was going to deliver them. With 2 cards and 24 hours, Lucy is giving all her secrets away.

~

Juvia was a free-flowing river. A steady stream that can go from serene to turbulent in a moment’s notice. They had met, ironically, through Gray.

_Lucy sat on the park bench talking to a friendly stranger while waiting for Gray and Natsu to arrive. The woman was pretty so Lucy decided to strike up a conversation while she waited. After speaking with her a few minutes, it became increasingly clear that the girl, while attractive, just wasn’t her type. Lucy likes her girls fierce and  temperamental with hearts of gold. She’ll admit she likes girls who are a challenge, beautiful diamonds in the roughs. Little did she know just what she was in for._

_She lifted her head and perked up when she saw Gray marching towards her but her smile quickly dropped into a concerned frown when she noticed how tense he was. She couldn’t even ask him what was wrong before he gently grabbed a hold of her wrist and dragged her off the bench and back the way he came._

_“Gray!! Wait-what’s going on?”_

_“Do you remember that girl I was telling you about? The blue-haired one that kept following me around everywhere? Well Natsu was on the way to my apartment and found her outside. They started arguing and he outright told her we were dating, and she lost it. At first, she didn’t believe him, but I told her it was true, so she started crying and you know I don’t deal with crying girls Lucy.” He rushed it all in one breath as she struggled to keep up with him._

_“So what? Do you want me to talk to her and calm her down?”_

_“Well yeah. Or at least get her to stop crying long enough for me to explain that I don’t like her like that.”_

_They had turned the corner onto Gray’s street where Natsu hovered awkwardly over a hunched over blue—haired figure. The girl was leaning down with her head on her knees while Natsu_ _gracelessly patted her back looking like he wanted to be anywhere else. Having been on the receiving end of Natsu and Gray’s attempts at comfort, it probably was a good idea for her to step in._

_Gray pulled her over to a mostly relieved Natsu (it was hard to gauge his emotions when he was locked into a glaring contest with Gray) and cleared his throat rather loudly. The blue girl immediately picked her head up to stare at Gray through tear-stricken eyes. It took a few moments before she even noticed Lucy’s presence._

_“Juvia, Lucy. Lucy, Juvia.”_

_Gray pushed her forward causing her to almost tumble into the girl. She glared at him before putting on her best smile and stuck a hand out. “Hi Juvia. I’ve heard a lot about you.”_

_Juvia didn’t move from her hunched over position. “Who’s she? Another lover?” She mumbled harshly though Lucy could clearly hear the hurt in her voice. From the way Gray described their interactions before, it seemed very clear that he held no interest in her. But despite this Juvia still seemed really hurt right now. Perhaps she still held on to the hope that Gray would return her feelings one day only to be confronted with the fact that he’s with Natsu. And being around the two probably wasn’t helping either. Despite the rudeness, she couldn’t help but feel kind of bad. Lucy moved closer to the girl and held out her hand._

_“Hey Juvia, why don’t you come take a walk with me? There’s a really good ice cream shop nearby. I could buy you a cone, if you’d like?”_

_Juvia glared at her suspiciously. “You just want to get rid of Juvia so you can have Gray all to yourself. That makes you my love rival along with…” She trailed off. Her expression morphed from accusatory to distressed at the sight of Natsu standing so close to Gray. Lucy couldn’t stand to watch this girl start to tear up again, so she leaned down and took her hand._

_“Hey, I know your upset,” she whispered softly “I can tell you’re hurt by all this that’s why I want to help. Let’s get you out of here okay? I promise I won’t hurt you.”_

_A tear slipped from Juvia’s eyes as she stared imploringly at Lucy. Lucy couldn’t help but use her free hand to wipe her tears and brush a strand of soft blue hair away from her face. Being so close to her like this, she realized that Juvia truly is a stunning sight. There was this raw openness and vulnerability in her eyes that drew Lucy in. She couldn’t take her eyes off her even as Juvia nodded and stood allowing Lucy to lead her down the street using their joint hands._

_They walked in silence until Lucy fulfilled her promise of buying the girl an ice cream. They were waiting in line when Juvia spoke._

_“Why are you being so nice to me?”_

_“Huh? What do you mean?”_

_The suspicious glare was back but it was shrouded by genuine confusion. “Why would you buy me ice cream? Love rivals shouldn’t buy each other things.”_

_Lucy giggled. “I’m not your love rival! Trust me I do not want Gray. He’s perfectly happy with Natsu.”_

_Juvia gasped so loud she drew the attention of everyone in the tiny shop. She didn’t seem to notice as she waved her arms wildly around. “How could you not want Gray!!”_

_Lucy shrugged. “Guys don’t really do it for me.”_

_She watched Juvia’s reaction closely and was pleasantly surprised by what she saw. The words seemed to shock and calm her as a pretty pink blush filled her cheeks._

_Cute_

_“Well-still. Juvia likes girls and she still likes Gray.”_

_“Oh, she does huh?” That was interesting information. “What type of girls does Juvia like?”_

_Another blush followed by a loud outburst. “I’m not telling my love rival that!”_

_Lucy couldn’t stop the chuckle and smile erupting from her. Juvia was interesting. She could go from quiet and coy to passionate and outspoken in seconds. Sure, she was a bit strange, but Lucy had this feeling that there was more buried in Juvia’s personality. And she certainly wouldn’t mind spending the rest of the day getting to know a pretty girl over ice cream._

_Gray wouldn’t mind if she took this one off his hands after all._

It wasn’t your typically meet-cute, but Lucy wouldn’t have changed anything about the extravagant girl. Juvia was so unlike anyone Lucy had met before. It turns out she has extreme anxiety and her way of dealing with it was to latch on to anything that gave her a sense of security. When they first meet that was Gray. Now she was going to counseling to get some real help. She also finally stopped calling Lucy her love rival and instead called her name in the sweetest voice Lucy had ever heard.

She was still strange, and Lucy still loved her for it. She placed a light kiss on the envelope of Juvia’s card before slipping it inside her mailbox. Juvia’s card, marked with a post stamp of the ocean, held a letter where Lucy poured all of her more than platonic feelings for the blue girl. She took once last look at Juvia’s house before walking away. It was still early in the morning and she knew Juvia usually didn’t get her mail into late afternoon. That gave her enough time to head her next destination before returning home.

_‘One down’_

~

Cana was the sun. Bright and blazing everything in her way. Cana’s laugh and smile caused a warmth to flow through her soul that never went away. From the very first moment they met Lucy couldn’t take her eyes off her.

_Lisanna’s hand squeezed hers as they stepped into the dimly lit bar together. Lucy had gotten a call earlier that morning from her publisher stating that they were back on schedule to publish Lucy’s first book. Of course, her amazing friends never overlooked an opportunity to party and Lucy was dragged out to the bar Mirajane worked on the promise of free drinks, good company, and the opportunity to dance the night away._

_Lisanna excitedly brought them over to where her sister already had two Long Islands sitting on top of the bar waiting for them._

_This was going to be a long night._

_Lucy was on her third shot waiting on Mira to make her next drink when a smooth chuckle came from beside her. She glanced over at the pretty brunette in a mid-rift crop top and jeans sitting cross-legged on the bar ranking her eyes up and down Lucy._

_Well she never seen_ her _before._

_“You’re drinking pretty heavy stuff for a lightweight.” The teasing tone of her voice was the only thing stopping Lucy’s temper from rising._

_“What makes you think I’m a light weight?”_

_“Just a gut feeling.” She smirked and ranked her eyes over Lucy once more. “Most heavy hitters make themselves a home in the bar – trust me I would know, I’m one of them – so I can only assume you’re an occasional drinker since I’ve never seen you before. And I definitely would have remembered seeing you.”_

_The light flush on her face became more pronounced as Lucy giggled into her hand. Well maybe she was a light weight._

_“You make yourself sound like a drunk.”_

_“I’ve learned it’s not healthy to lie to one’s self. Be proud of who you are and all that shit.” Lucy laughed again making the other girl smile. And what a nice smile it was. She wanted to see more of it._

_“So, you got a name brown-eyes?”_

_“I do but I typically don’t make a habit of giving it to strange drunk girls in bars.”_

_“Not even if I say pretty please?? I’d offer to buy you a drink, but I get the feeling you’d end up passing out on me.”_

_A louder laugh poured out of Lucy before she could stop it. This girl is blunt, funny, and awfully pretty. The thing that caught Lucy’s eye the most was her smile. It was warm in an unabashed sincere way. It told Lucy that she was going to be put through the flirting session of her life, and she wasn’t going to apologize for it one bit. It was incredibly attractive._

_“Lucy.”_

_“Well Lucy, I’m Cana.”_

They had talked and flirted all night with Lucy learning that Cana was a good friend of the Strauss siblings not to mention that she grew up with Natsu and Gray too. Lucy had no idea how they never met before then.

They became inseparable after that day. Cana slept over in Lucy’s apartment more often than Natsu did now. It was both heaven and hell to sleep so close to Cana but not reach out and touch her in a non-platonic way. Despite Cana’s flirtatious attitude at the start of their friendship, Lucy never made a move due to her already having feelings for Juvia. Eventually it seemed like Cana took that as a rejection and stopped coming on to her. It wasn’t until recently that she realized she _can_ have feelings for more than one person without it taking away from each other. Now she feared it was too late.

She presses her lips softly against the paper before placing Cana’s envelope marked by a post stamp of the sun on the doormat of her home. She would see it once she stumbled out today.

~

Lucy hummed happily as she sat on park bench close to her apartment. It was her favorite place since she could overlook the pond and the multiple creatures that inhabit it. Even most so, she loved the way the sunset reflected on the clear waters. She pulled out a book and made herself comfortable.

Now all she could do is wait.


End file.
